User talk:Obliquely
Welcome Hi, welcome to 8BitMMO Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shadowmancy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nibrudly (Talk) 22:17, September 22, 2012 Hello there Hello there. WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU SEEM SO LEET? Do we still use "leet?" pfft. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for your contributions. They look very good. Nibrudly (talk) 02:07, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Looking at the talk page I do have to agree. That is getting into it a tad too much. I shall try to revise it, but if you feel that is still inadequate, then do feel free to change it again. Nibrudly (talk) 19:27, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Regarding your most recent message, I do not understand. Do you mean a list of regular users? If so, that would make a whole lot of sense. However, I am probably not the one to talk to about that. You'd think after being involved for so long I would know how to do more. Shame on me. Nibrudly (talk) 22:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Saw the Physics page. Wanted to comment on this. "No object can exert direct force on any other (except resistance)." From experimentation, the road and sand blocks could be considered resistance. Which would increase or decrease the walking speed. If we consider them changing resistance, than the road blocks would be a decreased resistance -1, and sand would be increased resistance +1. But, the placement of sand and road blocks do interact with each other. For the below I'm just approaching the blocks as affecting a speed modifier instead of resistance. If a sand block is placed 1 block below a road, the walking speed on the road becomes normal walking speed. The "speed affect area" is +1 block in all directions of the sand and the road blocks. Road = +1 walking speed and Sand= -1 walking speed, and any other Normal block = 0 walking speed. Proved, by putting a road block 2 blocks above sand, the speed of the road remained +1 and was not affected by sand. This affect can lead to smart traps, putting a sand block below any other block reduces speed and the "victim" would be none the wiser. Until a trap happened :) Psychoticsmiley (talk) 14:26, October 3, 2012‎ (UTC) Re: Fool's Errand feedback I haven't given up on it, I'm merely expanding my horizons. In other words, I need to get better. I'm currently working on another piece of fiction and I'd like to have that done and over with before I even think about revitalizing this. The fancy terms and such are me trying to make him seem older, thus the extensive volcabulary. However, I'm not happy with this. I'm not happy with any of the story. Essentailly this whole thing was a self-insert because I could get away with it. However, that is not the tone I should take. If I want to create fanfiction for this game, you better believe I'm going to have to make it good. And with where I'm at currently, it's all a pitiful display in my eyes. So until I am more confident in my writing abilites, Fool's Errand is on an unspecified hiatus. At which point I will go about this the right way, and actually get a pre-reader or two to make sure it works before I try posting it. I appreciate that you took interest in my project. I extend the offer to be one of the aforementioned pre-readers when-not if-I come back to this. You know, if you feel like it. Re: Re: Re And that's the whole reason I had the idea to do it in the first place. Due to the fact that there is no official canon, you could take 8bitmmo fanfiction in any direction. (I will note that Sim does have a game bible with a novel-length backstory, but he has yet to make it public.) Thus, I was attempting to create "Fanon." Now, as much as I would like my fanon to be taken into consideration for an actual game history, it's all going to come down to what the public likes. Make it a matrix spin-off, make it fantasy, make it anything; there is no set base-line. It's going to come down to popularity of the piece and the literary talent of the author. For that reason, I have realized my attempts would have to register as general fiction. So I'm not looking for "Is it canonical?" because the canon is non-existant, no matter how hard I try to enforce my personal vision of the game's history. What I am looking for is "Do I want to read this? Does this make an interesting story?" That is how it will be judged, not about game mechanics or the players involved, but whether it's a work of fiction you'd enjoy reading. And-I mean no offense to the other players-but you're the first one I have seen that has an inkling of literary intelligence. Thus you are my #1 choice just due to the fact you seem to know what you are doing. Not sure where to take this, really. That's all I had to say.